Gotham: The Awakening
by ghostgirl208
Summary: (I suck at summaries) Young Rachel Mason finds herself lost in Gotham after running away from her foster parents. Will she make friends or has the evil of Silent Hill followed her?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham: The Awakening

Prologue

Chigago. 11:00 pm

This story begins as all dark stories do. With a dark stormy night. It rained heavily on a quaint small house. Heather Mason sat on the couch sighing. "Jeremy we have to leave. They've found us again!" The dark haired man standing in front of her pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew his wife was afraid of The Order but it was 20 years ago! Surely they hadn't chose now? Heather looked like she was about to cry, she had to protect her daughter!

"How do you know they won't find her somewhere?" Jeremy was frustrated, suddenly he heard small footsteps and turned to see the little girl in question standing at the steps of the stairs. Rachel Mason was seven years old with her black hair all in knots and with cute puppy dog pajamas. She was almost the spitting image of her mommy. "Daddy? What's wrong? Why's mommy crying?" She asked in a small voice. Jeremy looked at his daughter sadly. "It's okay baby. It's the bad people mommy's worried about." Rachel was too young to understand what was going on and what happened to Heather. Just then glass shattered, screams and shouts following as Rachel ran up the stairs, she covered her ears as she heard the scary wet noises of the monsters as they attacked her parents. She was hidden in the closet and remained there. The little girl was shaking in terror, her eyes wide as saucers. Before she fell asleep, she saw a smiling black haired woman walk toward her. "Sshh it's alright little girl. You're mommy sent me to protect you." TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Lost Girl.

October 2015 (middle of season 1ish)

Gotham City

Rachel groaned as she walked through the night. It was another rainy night un Gotham, she knew she was soaked but she could care less. Being fourteen years old and an orphan can do that to you. Rachel had recently ran away from her abusive foster home and she didn't want anyone taking her in because anyone that thought they cared would leave, die or abandon her in some way. She was better off alone. Rachel kept her head down and sneaked toward what seemed like a closed convenient store. Smirking, she was able to pick the lock easily and made her way inside. "Shelter and dinner! Sweet." She said. She put her hairpin back into her pocket and took out some blond hair dye. Rachel hurried to the bathroom and started pouring the blond mixture. After she was done she went in search of something to eat.

Rachel walked through the aisle spotting a lonely bag of barbecue chips and grabbed it, tearing the bag open and eating as though she was starved. Just then, she heard someone come in, and she quickly abandoned her potato chips. 'Shit! What am I going to do?' She was cornered and she hated it! 'Well Rach, your options are runaway or someone dies tonight!' Rachel groaned, 'Venom! I don't need you go away! You cause enough trouble for me!' Venom simply smirked, 'Come on Rach! You never let me out to play.' Rachel growled at the intrusion of her inner entity.

"Look, Venom your going to get us killed! Just stop and be quiet." Rachel had no idea she shouted that out loud, because suddenly all was silent. Rachel yelped as a shelf was knocked down in her direction. "Boss! There's a kid here!" A big man yelled. Rachel cried out as this man who she assumed was part of the mob grabbed her none too gently. "Let go you asshole!" She kicked and fought desperate for escape. She was punched in the face, hard. "Shut up bitch!" Rachel glared as she spat out blood. Rachel was furious by now and bit the the guy's hand tearing the skin. The guy screamed letting go. Rachel ran as fast as she could, desperate to escape the situation as gunshots went off. Rachel screamed as one bullet tore through her side. She put a hand to her side and felt it bleeding.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Rachel was panicking! She couldn't to a hospital they'd throw her in prison somewhere. 'Nice going hot shot! If you'd let me take over, you'd be fine!' Rachel inwardly cursed her bad luck. "Maybe it's better I die so you'd go back to where you came from!" Venom growled. 'That's not nice.' She said before disappearing. Rachel sighed, what was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rachel was running despite the pain in her side. She bleeding badly.'Shit! I can't be found!' Rachel felt her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She couldn't let someone find her. Rachel felt so much pain it wasn't even funny. She stumbled her way through the streets not really looking where she was going. Rachel looked over her shoulder only for her to collide with a hard body. Rachel gasped and backed away from the guy standing in front of her. He looked to be in his twenties with soft brown eyes and brown air that was swept to the side and dark nerdy glasses. "Shit! I'm so sorry sir umm look i have to leave. Don't tell I-OW!" Rachel cried out as the pain of the gunshot wound got worse.

Edward Nygma had been walking to his car about to head home that night from the GCPD. He was annoyed with himself knowing he would once again be spending the evening alone. That is until he quite literally ran into someone. After he got his bearings he saw that it was a teenager, no older than fourteen years old. Shouldn't she be at home with her parents? Children shouldn't wander around Gotham alone! The noticed the blood seeping through the girl's fingers and instincts taking over he tried to inspect the wound. "Miss? What happened? Who did this to you?"

Rachel shook herself away from the guy, "I..I'm sorry...I have to go...they'll kill me."

Edward groaned inwardly. Kid was a persistent one! "My name's Ed I work with the GCPD. I'm taking you to the hospital before you bleed out which should happen pretty soon."

Rachel sighed in annoyance. "Well if we're introducing ourselves my name's Rachel, now please I can take care of myself." Rachel didn't want him near her. How could he pretend to give a shit about her? Unfortunately, she ended up seeing black dots in her eyes. Edward anticipated her fainting and grabbed her before she fell. "Well, I guess you wanted to do this the hard way. Edward picked up the girl in his arms. Edward rushed to put the kid in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. He tore off his sleeve and put it on her bloody wound. Then Ed ran to the driver's side getting in and starting the car. "Well, looks like tonight just got interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Emily Nashton.

Edward drove like a maniac. He was determined not to let the kid in his car die. Edward tried desperately to avoid the memories he was only ten when it happened.

*Flashback*

Ten year old Edward Nashton was sitting down doing his homework when his mother ran into his room sobbing horribly. Edward looked at her questioningly. "Mom? What's wrong?" Mrs Nashton simply shook her head. "Your...your sister is dead. They...they found her this morning!" Edward visibly paled and shook his head in denial. "NO! Emily's not dead! She..she can't be!" Then they had taken him to the morgue where he saw his dead little sister on a slab. His only best friend was gone. They would never play video games together or tell ghost stories or even prank each other. Worse she'd never tell him another riddle again. *End Flashback.*

Edward hadn't realized he'd been crying until he shook his head and readjusted his glasses. He sighed in relief once they arrived at the hospital. Quickly getting out he grabbed Rachel from the passenger seat and bolted through the double doors. "Help! There's been a shooting! This kid needs to see a doctor!" Nurses rushed toward Ed and grabbed Rachel from his arms and strapped her to a gurney. The nurses questioned him if he had any relations to the teenager to which Ed shook his head. "I found her. She said someone tried to kill her so I just brought her here. Have you found her parents? She can't just be a street kid." Edward didn't know if anything he just said made any sense at all. He was nervous, and he didn't really know why. Maybe it was because of what happened to Emily. 'No don't think about that! That girl is not your sister! She probably has parents who will be here any moment.' Edward was annoyed with himself. Why did he care? He sighed, he was just being a good Samaritan.

Meanwhile Rachel slowly woke up in the recovery room. The minute she saw the bright lights, she tried to sit up only to wince in pain. She was too weak to move. 'Well looky here! Sleeping beauty finally wakes up!' Venom laughed. Rachel groaned in response. "Venom where are we?" Venom sauntered toward her and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. 'You don't remember the cute dorky loser that brought us here? The one that's totally fucked up in the head?' Rachel sighed. "Venom you don't know him. Don't be mean." Venom gave her a teasing smile. 'Oh if he's not some psychopathic freak then why's he still here? Didn't I tell you that we mean nothing to these bastards? We're better off surviving-' Rachel interrupted her. "Surviving alone, I know. Maybe Im sick of being alone." Venom sighed, truth was she hated being dead and the only person living wise that she could talk to was Rachel. Venom had been appointed to be the kid's spirit guide.

'Listen kid, whoever he is, he's bad news. Can we just go?' Rachel was about to respond when Venom faded leaving Rachel alone just as the door opened. Edward came in nervously and gave her a friendly smile. "Are you alright miss? I heard voices." Rachel groaned inwardly. "It was no one. I'm fine. Look thanks for saving my life, but I'd prefer if you left please." Edward sighed, "I'm sorry miss, I just wanted to help." Rachel turned away. She was beyond help. A broken doll amongst monsters. "Listen Ed, whatever your name is, if you want to help get me out of here. And it's Mason to you." Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry miss Mason but i don't think they'll discharge you so early. They need to contact your parents." At this Rachel turned to him, glaring, "My parents are dead! They have been dead since I was seven! No one is coming for me! No one cares and neither do you! So please stop pretending!" Edward stepped back in shock at the girl's outburst. She was an orphan!? No wonder she went wandering on her own! Edward felt some sympathy for the kid. His sister was long dead and he'd do anything to have saved her if he could.

Just then, there was knock on the door as Jim Gordon entered the room. "Knock knock." He said with a friendly smile to match his warm voice. He looked at Edward briefly. "Hey Ed." Edward smiled back. "Detective." Jim turned his attention to Rachel, "Rachel Mason. I hear you were shot pretty bad. Mind if I talk to you for awhile?" Rachel sighed "Sure." Edward left the Detective to speak with her while he took a seat in the waiting room. He sighed feeling utter exhaustion. All Edward planned to do after this was go home and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Pizza and Milkshakes.

Edward had fallen asleep in the waiting room only to be woken up by detective Gordon. Edward stood up and looked at Jim expectantly. "How is she? What are they going to do with her?" Jim sighed, "It turns out the kid is an orphan. She has no where to go. They're already trying to contact a foster home that will be willing to take her in." For some reason the idea of her ending up in a foster home made Ed's stomach churn. The foster system in Gotham was just as corrupt as the justice system. If not worse. He needed to make a decision, one he hoped he wouldn't come to regret. "I'll adopt her!" Ed said this without thinking.

Jim looked at him as though he'd grown a second head. "Ed that's a nice thought but I don't think it's a good idea." Edward sighed, "At least let her stay at my apartment for a week! There's a room I never use. All I have to do is put some furniture in! Please? The foster system here would be very detrimental to a child her age." Edward hoped he'd gotten through to him. Finally Jim sighed, "Alright Ed, we'll see where it goes. Just make sure to impress the social worker when she visits your apartment and also try not to annoy her with your riddles." Edward brushed off the comment about his riddles and smiled great fully. "Thank you detective." Jim just smiled at him. "Just take care of her Ed. Children are a lot of work. Trust me, I have a two year old nephew who likes playing with my car keys. He's also tried to flush my wallet down the toilet." Edward tried not to laugh at the image of a frustrated Jim chasing after a little boy trying to throw his wallet in the toilet. Jim didn't notice and patted Ed's shoulder. "Good luck Ed. I hear teenagers are much harder to handle." Edward simply smiled back saying, "I like challenges. I'm sure we'll get along great." Edward had no idea what he was getting himself into.

*Major time skip.*

Rachel was now being discharged from the hospital and had just learned her new guardian was a man named Edward Nygma. Low and behold it had been the same guy that saved her from death. She was none too pleased. 'Told you he was a pedophile.' Venom hissed from the back seat. Rachel ignored her and slouched in her seat watching the cars go by. She decided that night she'd run away and leave Gotham. Hopefully nerd douche would then take the hint and not seek her out. It was for the best. She also hoped he would understand that he was safer without her. She was a monster. She was fucked up in the head. Rachel being in this innocent sweet guy's custody just couldn't happen. He was too innocent. She sighed as they finally approached her new prison. Edward smiled as he escorted Rachel inside. When they arrived at the apartment, Ed took her to her newly furnished bedroom. It was mildly homey, the walls were colored lilac with forest green curtains. The bed was also comfortable looking the blankets and sheets were the same color as the curtains.

"I hope you like it miss Mason. I didn't know what your favorite color was so I guessed." Rachel turned to him and sighed. She couldn't lie to him. "Look Mr Nygma, I appreciate you trying to help me but you can't. It's better if I go." Edward groaned inwardly. He had to persuade her to stay somehow. Then he thought of an idea. Good thing he came prepared! "Alright then, I guess I'll have to eat all this pizza and milkshakes by myself then." At this she looked at him like he was nuts. "Are playing a trick on me wise guy?" Edward simply smirked, "Well see for yourself." Rachel walked past him to the kitchen where low and behold there was a fresh hot pepperoni pizza with a chocolate shake sitting next to it on the kitchen table. "It's a shame really. I don't like chocolate shakes. Maybe detective Bullock will enjoy it." Rachel shook her head. "Uhh wait no I want it. That's my chocolate shake! Bullock can get himself one!" Edward smirked knowing he had definitely won her over. That night the two were sitting on the couch with Rachel slurping on her milkshake. Rachel had practically made Ed let her watch a scary movie. Edward was too stuffed on pizza to care really. Just then, there was a scene where a dog was killed and Rachel put her shake down and grabbed the remote crying, "No! No! Change the channel! Change the channel!" Rachel didn't like seeing dogs die. She loved them too much. Edward rubbed her shoulder and said, "It's just a movie kiddo. It's alright." Rachel tensed under his touch, noticing this Edward removed his hand realizing he had accidentally crossed a line. "I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Rachel shook her head. "It's fine Ed. I'm just not used to people being nice to me." Edward smiled in understanding. Then looked at the clock. 10:30 pm it read. He sighed rubbing his eyes, "Well, i suggest we turn in for the night. It's way past your bedtime missy." Rachel groaned "Five more minutes mom!" Edward just smiled before he pulled Rachel by her arms gently to her feet. She looked at in mock annoyance. "I'm not even *yawns* a bit sleepy." Edward simply shook his head.

"Sleep is very important for a young mind like yourself. And also I have to go the GCPD tomorrow." Rachel groaned as Edward escorted her upstairs to her bedroom. Rachel sat on her bed sighing. "Goodnight Ed." Edward smiled as he shut off her light. "Sweet dreams miss Mason." Rachel sighed as he shut the door. Rachel went to her suitcase andfound her old red long sleeved nightgown that she put on. Rachel saw the stars shimmering in the night sky. "Oh sweet little stars. If only I could be as free as you." Rachel hadn't noticed Venom standing in the corner. 'You should see what the nerd is doing. Poor baby is helplessly in love.' Rachel cringed, "Venom, not now. Leave Edward alone he's been nice to us so far." Venom just shrugged her shoulders. 'Yeah until he decides to not be nice anymore. Which will probably be tonight. He's going to kill someone Rach. Some dumb girl's boyfriend who can't keep his nasty hands off.' Rachel groaned, "Ed won't kill anyone Venom. Trust me." Venom sighed, 'We'll see. If he does I told you so.' With that she disappeared leaving Rachel alone once more. "I hate when she does that." Rachel sighed before finally going to sleep in her comfy new bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Theres Something About Edward.

Rachel was awoken by the sound of banging and smashing. Yawning she got up and went down stairs to find Ed looking a little jumpy. "Ed? What's wrong?" Edward snapped his head toward her. "N-Nothings wrong Rachel I'm fine. I..I'm just under *gulps* a lot of stress." Rachel walked toward him carefully. "Are you sure?" She asked. Edward did his best giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Promise. I have to go to work now so you stay here okay? You have my phone number and your cellphone so you'll be fine." Edward was shaking even as he left. In all honesty it looked like he had just killed someone. Venom appeared as he left gloating. 'Told you. He'll kill us too. He's a bad guy. Bad guys hate kids. Like YOU.' Venom emphasized. Rachel shook her head in denial. 'Face it Rach. We have to leave now. Before you're killed and I end up back in hell for all eternity.' Rachel sighed. "No. We don't know for sure. Besides I'll be fine. Isn't that Gordon guy a detective?" Venom growled angrily. 'That guy is an idiot! He won't protect us! If we tell him we'll be like those whiny orphans from that Lemony Snicket movie you like so much!' Rachel sighed. She was tried of arguing with a ghost and instead went to the kitchen for some cereal. 'Just so you know, those suitcases he was carrying were big enough to carry a chopped up corpse!' "Shut up Venom!"

*Meanwhile at the GCPD*

Edward was panicking slightly, lugging two suitcases with a very dead Tom Dougherty inside. He tried to remain calm as he wheeled the suitcases to the forensic lab. Once he put the suitcases on the table he sighed. 'Thank god the kid didn't see it.' "No body, no crime." He told himself. Edward was almost happy with what he did simply because Tom had said very disturbing things not only about his beloved Miss Kringle, but now Rachel too. He had threatened to take her away and possibly abuse her too. He didn't like abuse or child abuse for that matter. Probably because he had been a victim of it when he was a child after Emily died. Hours later Miss Kringle visited asking him about Tom to which Ed acted oblivious. Ed spent the entire day destroying the body. When he finally came home, Rachel was sitting on the couch and as soon as she saw him she stood up. "Ed? How was work? Are you okay?" Rachel did feel concern for Ed simply because he was her caregiver now. Edward looked at her nervously. "Rachel you can't stay up all night you need to go to sleep. I'm enrolling you in school tomorrow." Edward's voice was shaky but Rachel didn't question him and instead obediently walked to her room but not before saying, "Goodnight Ed." Edward smiled at her a little worried still. "Goodnight sweetheart." With that he watched her go upstairs to bed. Who was he kidding? She wasn't safe with him anymore. But he couldn't just throw her out either!

'What are you worrying about now? The kid? She'll be fine relax dude.' Dark!Ed said. Edward groaned, "Don't touch my daughter!" Ed covered his mouth after realizing what he said. His dark alter ego laughed. 'I knew it! You're right Eddie she is our daughter and she'll do what we say. She'll be okay with whatever you do.' Riddler said. Edward still didn't believe him. "What if she's scared?" Ridder smirked. 'She won't be. She's a monster too. You're not the only one with a dark side.'

Rachel sighed as she lay in bed. Maybe Venom was right about Edward. As if on cue Venom appeared beside her sitting on the bed. 'Well, Rach they've truly trusted a freak with our well being. I'd say it's time to go.' Rachel sighed. She felt her throat tighten up and she tried not to cry. Not in front of Venom. Venom sighed and concentrated so she could rub Rachel's head. She knew exactly what the young girl wanted. A home. A father who loved her. A family. But was a monster capable of love? Venom sighed. She hated seeing her charge so sad. But she didn't want to stay with that creep anymore. 'I'm sorry Rachel. But he'll hurt us like he did. Look I'll let you say goodbye to him but that's it. We're leaving.' Rachel just nodded and turned on her side. She wanted to stay with Ed the past days they had spent together had been nice. He'd always visit her at the hospital bringing presents like a cellphone. Other times he simply talked to her. But then maybe it was a lie. Rachel sighed and went to sleep.

*The next morning.*

Rachel slowly woke up feeling groggy and still a little sleepy. She went downstairs to find Ed making breakfast. By the smell it was scrambled eggs and bacon. "Hi Ed." Edward turned to her smiling, "How'd you sleep kiddo?" Rachel rubbed her eyes and said, "Fine I guess." Rachel hugged herself not really wanting to talk about it. Edward looked at her concern in his eyes. "Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel shook her head and gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine Ed. Don't worry about it." Edward sighed and served breakfast. He had to tell her about Miss Kringle. Edward psyched himself up and finally spoke. "If you've noticed lately I've been acting a little funny. That's because I like someone. Her name is Kristen. I think she'll like you." Rachel looked at him in surprise. So he didn't kill anyone! Venom was wrong! It was a girl! Ed looked at her with a slight smirk "Did you already know about that?" Rachel shook her head "Nope! I actually thought you killed someone!" At this Ed's smile faded slightly. "Well that's odd. You shouldn't watch so many scary movies young lady." Rachel smiled. "I guess you're right Ed. I do watch too many horror films." The pair continued with breakfast and when they were finished, Rachel went to her bedroom to change clothes. When she returned she was wearing a short sleeved baseball shirt with denim blue jeans and black converse sneakers. Edward had been dressed in his usual suits.

*Another Major time skip*

Rachel sighed as she stepped up to the huge building that was Arkham Middle School. According to old records from her time in the foster care system, Rachel was currently in 8th grade. She remembered what Ed told her before he dropped her off. "Be good kiddo. I'll pick you up at 2:45" If only time went by faster. Rachel then walked past a herd of other children rushing to class. Rachel sighed and walked down the hallway . Rachel held her notebooks to her chest and kept her head down. Maybe she could just get through the day without being noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Puppy Love.

Edward Nygma was in the forensic lab, reading files about a new dead guy they had brought in. His radio was on and suddenly he stopped what he was doing and turned to his radio in horror. "This just in! There's been a breakout in Arkham Asylum that has left millions dead and some missing. Citizens are asked to stay indoors and schools should let out students out as soon as possible." Edward inwardly panicked. Rachel was still in school! He needed someone to pick her up and get her back to his apartment. "Maybe Jim will let me get off work so I can go get her. It shouldn't take too long." He said to himself. Edward hurried out of the forensic lab and was able to easily find Jim. Edward quickly tapped him on the shoulder and Jim looked at him a bit annoyed. "What is it Ed?" Edward gulps and replied, "Detective I need to pick up Rachel. You heard about the Arkham breakout right?" Jim nodded "Yes go ahead. But I don't think she should be alone so bring her to the station. Just so we can keep an eye on her." Edward nodded great fully. "Thank you so much Detective!" With that, Ed ran to his car and drove to Rachel's school.

Rachel had been waiting on the steps at the front of the school. Suddenly she sees Ed's car drive up and an anxious and worried Ed ran out. "Rachel, get in the car. We're going to the GCPD." Rachel looks at him confused until she heard the screams and saw a bus full of cheerleaders being doused with gasoline by an insane red haired boy and his friends she gaped in shock not realizing Ed was pulling her to his car in a panic. "What's happening Ed?" Edward sighed as he frantically started the car. "All I know is that there's been a breakout in Arkham and I need to get you to safety." Rachel simply put on her seatbelt and looked out the window.

Just as Rachel and Ed made it to the GCPD, a smoke bomb had gone off and bullets started flying. Rachel screamed in shock, "Get down!" Ed yelled. Rachel ran to the nearest desk and hid. Ed on the other hand, scared shitless saw Kristen about to be shot and pushed her out of the way getting a bullet in the shoulder in the process. Rachel covered her ears in fear. What was happening? Where was Ed? Once Rachel stopped hearing gunshots she chanced a look from her hiding spot. Big mistake. The red head boy she saw before grabbed her by her hair and put a gun to her forehead. "Tell me something kid. You ever dance with the devil by the pale moonlight?" Jerome Valeska let out a manic laugh and said, "You know I think I'll keep that one!" Rachel glared at him and swiftly kicked him in the nuts making Jerome fall on his side still laughing. Rachel ran and hid inside the forensic lab. She breathed heavily and jumped when she heard one last gunshot that sounded a little too loud. Rachel hoped this time it was safe and quickly scrambled away from the lab.

When she came back she saw everyone was either dead or barely alive. "Ed? Eddie? Where are you?" Suddenly she heard his weak gasp, and she felt dread pooling in her stomach. A female voice cried, "We're over here sweetheart! It's okay!" Rachel ran toward the sound of the voice and found Ed and Kristen. Edward had been shot in the shoulder and looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Holy shit! Ed! Are you okay? And I'm guessing you're Miss Kringle right?" Rachel said all this nervously. Kristen smiled and waved a little while Edward stood up shakily. "Rachel are you hurt?" Rachel shook her head and without thinking thinking she hugged him tightly. "You could've died dad!" Rachel hadn't realized she had called him that. Edward slowly hugged her back with his uninjured arm. "R-Rachel what did you say?" Rachel looked up at him and felt horrified. "I-I called you dad." Edward smiled and rubbed the teen's shoulder. Kristen watched the little development smiling in adoration. "I think we need to get your father bandaged up. He'll be fine sweetie." Kristen said this smiling at Rachel. Rachel broke away from Edward and followed them.

Rachel was relieved and happy that Ed was alright. She had surprised herself by calling him dad. Maybe things were looking up after all! Unfortunately, she had no idea how wrong she was. Kristen had given Ed an aspirin and Rachel decided to explore a little. Suddenly an old guy and a boy about ran into the GCPD. Rachel went up to him curiously. The boy turned to her, he had black hair and a cute boyish face with fancy clothes. Not exactly someone Rachel would hang out with but he seemed nice. "Umm hi I'm Rachel. Do you have a family member that works here too?" The boy smiled at her and said "No. My name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne." He held his hand out for her to shake. Rachel smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Bruce." Just then Edward called her and Rachel started walking back to Edward and said over her shoulder, "See you around Bruce!" Then she skipped back to Edward.

*Time skip to evening*

Edward wasilent the entire drive home. Rachel looked out the window deep in thought. She wasn't exactly sure about Edward being her adoptive father. What if he saw what she was hiding underneath? And what if he was afraid of it? Just like her foster parents? Rachel shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't think like that. Rachel sighed feeling sleepy and ended up falling asleep the rest of the car ride. Edward pulled up to their apartment building and found Rachel sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. Edward smiled and got out of the car and and opened the passenger side and gathered the sleeping teenager in his arms. "You're a tired little one aren't you?" Edward chuckled to himself and carried her up to the apartment. Once inside he went up to Rachel's room and placed her on her bed and pulled her converse sneakers off easily and neatly tucked her in making sure she was nice and warm. Edward smiled fondly at her. He liked the idea of taking care of a child. Edward was reminded so much of Emily. Rachel was innocent, yet sarcastic, snarky and a lot of times a smart mouth. He wondered when her naivety would leave her. Hopefully not too soon. He kissed her forehead saying, "Sleep tight, little enigma." And with that Edward left her room, turning off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Dancing with Death.

Edward Nygma had stayed up late watching the news. There was a fundraiser party with a magician performing. But he didn't really want to attend. Besides he didn't know if Rachel liked magicians. Probably not. Groaning, he stood up from his couch to make popcorn. Once he had finished, he took the now hot popcorn and went to sit on the couch only to notice something off about the magician. He looked familiar. Edward smirked realizing things were about to get interesting. He chuckled to himself and continued watching.

Meanwhile, Rachel was fast asleep. She tossed and turned. She groaned, sweat beading at her brow. "No. No stop. Please..." She moaned.

*Rachel's dream.*

Seven year old Rachel cowered away from her foster father looming above her belt in hand. "God is salvation child! You are dirty! Filthy! *slap* This is good pain! You will learn to love Him!" Rachel cried out as he beat her with the belt not stopping until she was beaten and bloodied. "P..Please sir...Please don't hurt me!" The man only continued with his harsh brutal punishment on her body. Then he got close to her face, close enough that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Tell anyone and I'll send you to hell! Do you understand girl?! Now go make yourself useful and clean the kitchen you disgusting whore!" Rachel got up fearfully and not looking into his eyes, she nodded "Y..Yes sir." She stuttered before hurrying off.

*The dream shifted to twelve year old Rachel*

At twelve the abuse had from physical and emotional to sexual. *TW*

Rachel screamed as her foster father hit her where no child should be touched. She struggled and kicked at him but he wouldn't stop. "SHUT UP SLUT!" He had said before punching her several times until her screams turned into soft whimpers. He laughed at her, and spat in her face. "You are a disgusting little rat! Everyone hates you!" Rachel cried in terror, and was only relieved when he stopped. She scooted away from her foster father and hugged her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. "You're nothing but a stupid little retard!" Her foster father's face suddenly changed to Edward Nygma. Rachel was fourteen now. "E...Ed?" Edward laughed. "I never cared about you! You're pathetic! You. Disgust. Me." Rachel shook her head screaming, "You're not real! Leave me alone!" The voices wouldn't stop, if anything they increased in volume. "Disgusting! Pig! Witch! Whore!" Rachel screamed and cried out. "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!"

*End Dream*

Rachel woke up screaming, "ED! EDDIE!"

*Back with Edward.*

Edward watched in shock and horror as the Jerome boy on t.v. was about to kill the Wayne boy. Until he heard a shrill scream coming from his daughter's room, causing Edward to jump in surprise, spilling most of his half eaten popcorn. He practically scrambled upstairs to his adoptive daughter's room and frantically pulled the door open to see Rachel shaking and screaming her eyes still closed. He went to her, grabbing her by the shoulders saying, "Rachel, It's just a bad dream it's okay! I'm right here!" Rachel opened her eyes to see Ed looking at her concern in his eyes. Rachel grabbed into a hug and sobbed into his chest. Edward sighed returning the hug and rocking her back and forth. "Ssh. It's okay. It was only a dream." Edward rubbed circles into her back. Rachel's sobs eventually turned to soft whimpers. She looked up at him tears still trailing down her cheeks. "Edward..Dad, are you going to hurt me?" Rachel asked this fearfully. Edward shook his head in horror at the idea. "No! No Rachel, I would never do that! Is that what happened in your dream? Did I hurt you?" Rachel simply looked away from him. It was all the confirmation he needed. "Rachel, listen to me carefully. That man in your nightmare is not and will never be me. Okay?" Rachel nodded brushing her tears away. "Are you going to ask that Kristen lady out soon?" Edward smiled at the question. "Hopefully, but if it's a success I want you to remain in your room to give us private time. Deal?" Rachel nodded and said "Deal." Edward smiled running his hand through her hair. "Good. We'll talk more about your nightmare in the morning. I'd like to know more about you so we can see how to make the nightmares stop." Rachel didn't really like the idea but the idea of making them stop was too tempting. "Okay. Umm Ed c..can you sit here til I fall asleep? Please?" Edward smiled and rubbed her arm. "Sure. I'll keep the nasty nightmares away." Rachel giggled before she snuggled back into her covers and made an attempt to go back to sleep. Edward watched her, wishing there was something he could do. Riddler appeared beside him, a grim look on his face. 'Something wrong with the kid?' Edward glared at him and said, "We're going to talk about it in the morning." Riddler scoffed, 'She's hiding something Eddie. Talk to her about it. She'll tell you. Little mice don't stay quiet forever. Eventually they always squeak.' Edward turned back to see Rachel fast asleep. "I hope you're right." He had seen the faint scars on her wrists. Edward had to get to the bottom of what happened to this little girl. Why would she hurt herself?

Edward turned back to Riddler and said, "You can't talk to her." Riddler shrugged. 'Fair enough.' Riddler vanished leaving Edward alone. Edward slowly stood up, kissing Rachel on the forehead and stealthily left her room. He went back to the living room where he over heard on the tv that Theo Galavan killed Jerome. 'Good riddance.' He thought to himself and eventually he turned off the tv and turned in for the night.

 **Sorry for the chapters being screwed up. Hope you enjoyed! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Bad Dreams.

The bright morning light seeped into Rachel's bedroom. The teen groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Ed?" She called, only to find that he had left. She must've fallen asleep. Rachel slowly got up and swung her legs over the side of the bed her bare feet hitting the shag carpet. She stood up, rubbing her eyes and jumped when she saw Venom standing in front of her, a dark look on her face. 'You going to tell him?' She asked. Rachel sighed, "Venom he said he could help. I don't want those nightmares anymore. I want them to stop." Rachel hugged herself not meeting Venom's eyes. Venom scoffed at her. 'Rachel, I don't know.' Rachel smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Promise." Suddenly she heard Edward calling her to the kitchen, Venom instantly vanished and Rachel went downstairs to find Ed sitting at the kitchen table. He gestured for her to sit in front of him.

"Rachel I need to ask you a few questions and i want you to be honest with me. Okay?" Rachel nodded her head in response and said, "What would you like to know?" Edward took a deep breath and asked, "Can you tell me how you ended up in Gotham? Who were your parents before me?" Rachel tensed, she was afraid to tell him about what happened to her. But she took a deep breath and started,

"M-My parents were murdered when I was seven. I didn't see them but I..I heard them die. I..I don't remember everything that happened. But I was placed in foster care. M..My *gulps* foster father, Glenn I believe his name was. He was a psychopath. My foster mom had actually left him, which made him really angry and...and he started beating me." Rachel knew she was starting to cry. The memories were awful. Despite the pain, she continued. "Every night after I was twelve, h..he turned worse. I...I had started to...c-cut myself. I remember just wanting to die. I hated him." Rachel's eyes became darker with every word she spoke. "I...I thought of horrible things. Doing horrible things." Rachel shook her head. Edward had listened intently to her every word. And each time he resisted the urge to scream. This kid had practically been tortured. He sighed, he didn't exactly know how to process this new information.

He finally looked at her and said, "Rachel, that man is gone. I'm your father now. And you are not going through that again." Rachel looked at him, surprised. "Sure?" Edward nodded in response saying, "Promise. Now how about we get you to school?" Rachel nodded smiling at him. "Thanks Ed." Rachel went upstairs to change into her school clothes. Rachel was wearing a grey tee shirt with blue jeans and her favorite black converse sneakers. She hurried back downstairs, book bag slung over her shoulders and saw Ed holding bagged lunch for her. Taking it from him she said, "You made me lunch?" Edward smiled and replied, "Well last time I checked school food wasn't the most healthy for young minds. So I packed you a tuna sandwich because dolphins have immense intelligence and it helps with brain power, an orange because it has vitamin c and some apple juice." Rachel just smiled at him, not exactly catching everything he said but was happy none the less. Edward led her to his car where he dropped her off at school. On the way there, he kept talking about Kristen and possibly asking her out finally. To which Rachel had simply shrugged telling him to do what his heart said. When they arrived at the school Edward gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and said, "Have a good day kiddo! I'll see you this afternoon!" Rachel got out and waved just as the bell rung and students piled into the school.

*At the GCPD.*

Edward parked in his usual parking spot and got out of the car running up the steps and went inside. He readjusted his glasses nervously, as someone, possibly Jim texted him about a new captain. Nathaniel Barnes he believed the man's name was. Interesting. Edward started his walk to the forensic lab only to run into the object of his affection. Kristen smiled at him and said, "Hello Mr Nygma. How's your daughter?" Edward blushed nervously and gulping attempted to speak once more, "Umm s-she's fine. She uh had a nightmare last night. But she'll be fine." Edward tried to calm himself down feeling a bit light headed. The rest of the day went off without a hitch.

*Huge time skip because I'm bored and it's Oswald time.*

Edward had been walking on cloud nine since he began dating Kristen Kringle, Rachel seemed okay with it but even she knew this wasn't going to last. She knew it would end badly. She didn't expect for it to happen that night. Rachel had her earbuds in listening to Purple Lamborghini by Skrillex and laying on her back reading a book. Rachel knew they were probably locking lips so she remained in her room to avoid vomiting.

She was really getting into the song when she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Rachel took out her earbuds which were blasting her favorite song and curiously stepped out of her room and slowly walked toward Ed's room. She could hear Kristen's voice from the other side of the door. "YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATH!" She heard her scream. "KRISTEN I DID IT FOR YOU!" Ed's panicked shriek. Rachel paled in horror. She had been right! Ed was a murderer! But how come she only felt mild shock and not fear? Why didn't she want to run? 'Because you're home Rachel. Edward took care of you when no one else would. Protect it!' The familiar voice of Venom whispered in her ear. Rachel found herself doing exactly that and before Kristen could even open the door, Rachel forced the door closed with her back against it and covered her ears. "RACHEL! OPEN THE DOOR SWEETIE! PLE-" she was cut off and Rachel felt her heart pounding in her chest. Rachel shut her eyes and counted to ten. Finally, all was silent, too silent. Rachel stood up on shaky legs and looked at Ed's door. The rush of anxiety filled her blood with ice, she was almost too afraid to see what was behind that door. Rachel took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to find a very dead Kristen Kringle and a sobbing Edward Nygma holding her corpse In his arms. Rachel walked toward him slowly and knelt beside him.

"D..Dad?" Edward looked at Rachel in surprise, "R...Rachel? Why aren't you afraid? I'm dangerous! I...I killed her!" Rachel looked at the corpse In his arms and shook her head. "This is my home. I'm not leaving." She said with conviction. Edward gulped. "If you stay, things might get really bad. They might come after us." Edward's voice changed and became darker. Like he was someone else. Rachel found herself saying, "Let them. I'm already screwed up." Edward smiled darkly, it wasn't Ed she was speaking to now, it was Riddler. "Like father like daughter. Tell me, if I drink I die if I eat I'm fine what am I?" Rachel looked at him confused, and again Venom whispered in her ear, 'He's testing you. It's his alter ego. Like me except I'm a ghost and he's not. Tread carefully.' Suddenly, a flame danced in her mind's eye and without realizing she said "Fire." And Riddler smirked and pushing the corpse off him he clapped slowly. "Congratulations kiddo! Welcome home." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the last chapter! I had written more but for some reason it didn't save! Again, sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 9: Monster

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding violently. She barely remembered anything last night. She sat up, her vision blurred and her stomach churning. Then it hit her like a freight train. Kristen Kringle, Edward, his other 's eyes widened and she called, "Edward? Eddie?" She got up quickly and ran out of her room. She heard his voice, talking to someone. Staying silent she listened in on his conversation. Apparently he was talking to himself. Feeling a bit scared and nervous she opened the door slightly and poked her head in. She saw Ed, his brown hair all in curls and he looked like he had been sweating. It wasn't long before Edward noticed her. "R-Rachel?" Edward was holding a purple card with a green question mark on it. Rachel finally went into his room. "What's that?" She asked gesturing to the card in his hand. Edward was trying to remain calm because he didn't want to scare his daughter so he went toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Rachel, I want you to listen to me very carefully. There is something I need to do down at the GCPD and you are going to go to stay here and pretend that nothing has happened understand?" Edward looked directly into the teen's eyes leaving no room for argument. Rachel nodded her head nervously and said, "Okay. Be careful." Edward smiled at her before he hugged her tightly as though he was afraid of losing his child too. Edward let go and told her, "I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay?" Rachel nodded her head nervously.

Rachel was still scared as she watched Ed leave. What was going to happen now? She didn't want him to get caught! She felt Venom sit next to her on Ed's bed. 'You're afraid aren't you? This is your home now and you don't want to lose it, do you?' Venom whispered. Rachel sighed, "I thought you didn't like Edward." Venom shrugged and said, 'I've been tolerating him. He took care of us so I don't mind him.' Rachel sighed. "What have I gotten myself into? What's happening to me?" Venom smiled, 'Just relax Rach. You'll see soon enough. For now, how about we watch some tv? South ark should take your mind off it!' Venom disappeared before Rachel could respond. She groaned inwardly before she got up and walked into the living room and turned on the tv to find that South Park was on. As the main titles played, Rachel tried to lose herself in the hilarious adventures of Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Rachel kept her eyes glued to the tv.

*Back with Edward* *Slight time skip.*

Edward was officially losing it. He spent most of the day looking for his dead girlfriend's body. It was torture! The fear and anxiety making his heart pound. He finally found her in the GCPD morgue. All cold and pale. Like Emily had been. Edward clenched his eyes shut at the memory. But Edward felt himself give in to his other half, and they had become one. Now he found himself making a long trek through the woods to bury Kristen's dead body. He sighed popping the lid of his drunk and grunted as he lifted the suitcase carrying the chopped up corpse. He was glad Rachel wasn't with him and was safe at home. He found a spot setting up his picnic and had left an extra sandwich for Rachel when he returned. Again he had left Rachel at home not wanting her to see him like this. At least, not yet. Edward went to work digging a hole, grunting as he did. When he was finished, he rose a glass of wine to her, only to be startled by a hunter. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! It's not polite!" He said. "There isn't usually anyone out here." The hunter said. Edward inwardly panicked and grabbed his shovel and as he was mesmerized by the trunk, he knocked him over the head with the shovel. Edward groaned, another corpse that he needed to get rid of.

*Back with Rachel.*

Rachel was laying on the couch, with a green blanket on. When was he coming home? She chewed her bottom lip, resisting the urge to call or text him. She didn't want to annoy or anger him. Rachel grabbed her cell phone and stared at the black screen. Ugh! Why was she so paranoid? Being the daughter of a murderer probably wasn't going to be easy. But wasn't life hard anyway? She sighed and decided to call Selina. They had met once before when Rachel still lived on the streets. They hadn't spoken in ages! Rachel dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear waiting for a response. "Hello?" A young sassy voice answered. Rachel sighed in relief. "Hey Cat! What's the matter? You okay?" Rachel asked her noticing her friend souded a bit sad. "Rach?! It's been so long! I'm fine, it's just...complicated. Where are you?" She asked. Rachel smiled and replied with, "I'm in an apartment building. I've been adopted." There was a moment of shocked silence on the other end of the phone. Then Selina said, "Wow. Who's the lucky couple?" She asked. Rachel chuckled, "Actually, it's just a guy. His name is Edward, Nygma. I think you've heard of him. He's the forensic guy?" Selina laughed back. "Definitely! Didn't think he had it in him! Did he make you change your name?" Rachel sighed and said "No. I'm still Mason. I feel really happy here Selina but...Have you ever wanted to stay somewhere you know you shouldn't? Like, someplace that might become dangerous?" She heard Selina sigh on the other end. "Listen, Rach, if this guy's hurting you-" Rachel cut her off, "He's not hurting me. H-He killed someone. Oh god, Selina don't tell anyone!" Selina made a noise and replied, "Calm down Rach! It's seems like he won't kill you because you would probably be dead right now. Listen just be careful. If you feel safe, then stay, if he tries to attack you, you run. Okay?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thanks Selina." Selina chuckled on the other end and said, "No prob. If you need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to call alright?" Rachel agreed and the girls hung up. Rachel sighed and hit her back against the couch.

*Back with Edward.* *Later that night.*

Edward Nygma trudged through the woods, apparently the hunter and Miss Kringle weren't the only bodies that would be buried in the woods that night. He finally came across a trailer and let out a sigh, "Finally." Edward was just about to open the door when suddenly it opened hitting Edward on the head hard, he grunted hitting his back and his glasses fell off. He saw a blurry, limping figure stumble toward him and Edward desperately grabbed for his glasses and putting them on his face he immediately recognized Oswald Cobblepot. "Mr. Penguin?" Edward gasped. Oswald was bleeding from his shoulder which had been shot after fleeing Galavan. "Help me...Please." Oswald said before he finally blacked out just as Ed caught him in his arms. Edward groaned inwardly. What to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Mr. Penguin.

Rachel Mason laid on the couch, currently asleep. The tv was on playing the final half of Deadpool. Suddenly, she heard the door open and her eyes shot open and sitting up she saw Edward holding a injured man at his side. He looked oddly familiar, he had spiky black hair, was very pale and a bird like frame. Holy Shit! It's The Penguin! And he had obviously been shot! "Ed? You know who that is right?" Rachel saw the blood seeping from Oswald's injured shoulder. Edward gave her a reassuring smile and said, "It's okay. He won't hurt you. Go see if you can find the first aid kit. I'm going to set him down. And hurry!" Rachel quickly ran to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, she grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to Edward. He sighed in relief and took the kit from her hands and went to work. "Rachel, go back upstairs. I'll call you when I'm done okay?" Rachel looked back at the injured Oswald nervously but did as Ed told her. Rachel went into her room and she heard her heart pounding in her ears.

"Okay, no need to panic, your dad is just nursing a former mob boss back to health who could possibly murder you in your sleep! Yep it's panic time!" Rachel saw Venom looking at her again. Rachel groaned, "How come whenever i have a crisis, you show up?" She hissed. Venom shrugged and smirked, 'I don't know, maybe it's because I'm trying to help?' She responded with a smug look. Rachel glared at her and said, "I don't need help! I'm fine!" But Rachel knew she was everything but fine. She covered her face with her hands and sighed in frustration.

Venom chuckled darkly and said, 'Oh you're just so conflicted now aren't you? You have no idea what to do! Stop being afraid Rachel! Grow up! This is Gotham city! Not Ponyville! Besides, he's an injured little bird! Too weak to defend himself! This is your life now!' Venom was close enough to stare into Rachel's eyes and she fought the urge to scream at the evil entity from within. 'This is a sign Rachel. You don't have to want it. But you're destiny is nearing! You know what month it is?' Rachel looked at her in confusion and looked at the calendar across the room. To her horror, she gasped as the number seemed to zoom in front of her eyes. "October 25th." Rachel breathed heavily and shook her head in denial. "But, my birthday is a month from now! I...I'll be fifteen not seventeen!" Venom only laughed in response and whispered, 'This is a sign that someone is going help you prepare! I'm not a physical being Rachel! I can only help you so much. Fate has literally placed a gift in your lap! You'll suffer greatly, you're about to make new friends and enemies. You're new family will fall in grave danger. But you hold the key to stopping them. You can't fight destiny Rachel! Something is coming. A great Evil is drawing near.' Venom glanced at the door to Edward's room where he was currently patching up Oswald. She whispered to Rachel, 'Protect them.' Venom disappeared leaving a confused and frightened Rachel. "What does she mean?"

Suddenly, she heard Ed's voice calling her. Rachel got up and nervously walked downstairs and toward Ed's room. Rachel opened his bedroom door and saw a sleeping Penguin now wearing what she assumed were Ed's pajamas. Edward quickly walked toward her and said, "Listen, I need you to stay here with him okay?" Rachel looked at him as though he was crazy, "Ed? Where are you going?" Edward smiled at her and said, "I won't be gone long. I just need to finish something and I'll be right back." Rachel sighed and nodded. She didn't really need him to tell her what he had been doing in the woods. She could only guess. Edward gave her a quick hug, and left, leaving Rachel alone with a known murderer. Rachel looked at Oswald nervously, his now bandaged chest and shoulder rising and falling with every breath. Quietly, she pulled up a chair and sat at his bedside, not too close, but close enough that she could see his face should he wake up. Curiously she looked at his hand which had a scar like he been stabbed there once. Venom appeared beside her, smirking.

'Guy's been through alot huh?' Rachel gave her a glare pressing a finger to her lips. Venom simply raised her hands in surrender. Rachel turned back to Oswald. She sighed turning away again, standing up only to be grabbed from behind and forced against the wall, a cold pale hand around her throat. She opened her eyes to see a very pissed and very awake Oswald. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?" The grip on her throat was weak and she could easily push him off but decided against it and told him, "T...This is my apartment. I...I live here with Ed...he's my adoptive father sir!" Rachel tried not to show fear, as Oswald finally let go. "My name's R..Rachel sir. Y...You should probably get back in bed." Oswald just glared at her before feeling lightheaded he ended up falling face down. Rachel groaned as she attempted to drag him back into the bed. God, he was so freaking heavy! Despite his slim frame and Rachel's scrawny petite body she was able to finally get him back in bed without incident. Rachel breathed heavily, feeling exhausted. "He felt like a sack of freaking potatoes!" Rachel breathed heavily and sunk back into her chair.

*Time skip to a day*

Edward had eventually returned and with Rachel in her room he and Oswald began forming a awkward friendship, which started with the murder of one mister Leonard. Now he, Rachel and Oswald all sat at the kitchen table singing Oswald's favourite song. Rachel ate some of her chicken and rice while Edward and Oswald talked. Rachel had started teasing Ed jokingly saying that he had a crush on Oswald to which he replied with a slight blush and shook his head and Oswald simply smirked winking at Ed also goofing off with the two. Rachel smiled happily. It seemed she finally had a family now. Sure, it was Edward and possibly Oswald, but she could care less. She had Venom to be her mother figure. If only she knew her life was about to change...Forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: A Favor.

Rachel sat on the couch groaning in boredom. Edward was at work and Oswald was probably taking a nap after complaining about his shoulder. She knew he was actually still feeling bad about his mom, which was why she refrained from making any yo momma jokes. Rachel sighed watching South Park. Rachel had gotten into it so much that she hadn't heard Oswald limping toward her. She jumped when he plopped himself on the couch. "What are you watching?" He asked. Rachel swallowed and said, "Umm it's called South Park. Would like to watch it with me?" She asked nervously. She was nervous because he could snap at any moment and she did not want to infuriate him and risk being killed. Oswald shrugged and smiled genuinely. "Sure. You don't need to be nervous my dear. I know you probably saw me on the news but I have no interest in harming children." Rachel smiled in return and continued watching. By the next episode, Oswald was covering his face laughing.

The South Park episode they were currently watching was 'Pinkeye'. "Seriously? It's a zombie virus! Not pinkeye!" Oswald shouted laughing his head off. Rachel snickered and rolled her eyes. She loved seeing Oswald's reaction to the show. It was too hilarious! Especially every time Kenny died. He would literally shout, "Why do they keep killing that boy? Is it because he always wears that stupid orange parka?" Rachel just shrugged giggling. "Kids these days!" Oswald sighed. "I'm not a kid!" Rachel cried in mock hurt. Oswald just laughed, "You're a petite little shrimp!" He mocked. Rachel stuck her tongue at him childishly. Oswald smirked and made a face at her. That's it! Rachel grabbed a pillow and playfully hit Oswald with it. He looked at her in shock. Rachel's smile faded to a look of utter horror. He was going to kill her now! However the stabbing pain of death never came, instead something soft hit her and she opened her eyes to see Oswald standing up with a mischievous look on his face. "Oh it's on bub!" Rachel laughed and grabbed another pillow and hit him as Rachel and Oswald ended up in a pillow fight. "I believe I'm the king of pillow fights dear. You won't win!" He said. Rachel scoffed teasing. "Blah blah blah!" Oswald put his hands on his hips being snarky. "Oh don't you blah blah me young lady! I'm the king of Gotham and that means I always win pillow fights!" Rachel rolled her eyes being her normal bratty self.

*Few minutes later.*

Edward Nygma came home to find pillows all over the floor, and Rachel and Oswald both with guilty looks on their faces and pillows in their hands. Edward crossed his arms over his chest looking sternly at both his teenaged daughter and his feathered houseguest. "Have you two been making a mess in my apartment?" Oswald pointed at Rachel, "She did it!" Rachel gaped and shook her head, "No way! He's the king of pillow fights!" Edward started chuckling and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll clean up. Rachel, why don't you go to bed. I need to have a word with Mr. Penguin." Rachel sighed and nodded "Okay." before taking Oswald by surprise and hugged him goodnight. Oswald smiled at her ruffling her hair. Edward smiled at the little exchange. It was adorable, and it seemed to be helping Oswald recover faster. Rachel let go of Oswald and went to her room to prepare for bed. Edward walked toward Oswald asking, "How are you feeling Mr. Penguin?" Oswald gave him a genuine smile and said, "I'm starting to feel better. Is your daughter always bratty?" Edward chuckled, "She has her moments. That's actually what I need to talk to you about." Oswald gave him a look and replied,

"What about her?" Edward felt his hands shake and could barely look him in the eye. "Remember when you told me that after you killed Galavan you were going to leave Gotham?" Oswald nodded having no idea where this was going. Edward sighed running his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to do this, but he had to protect his daughter. In a shaky voice he continued. "T-There may be a chance that I'll get caught...and put in prison or Arkham. If such a thing happens..." Edward struggled to get the words out but Oswald had a feeling he knew what he was about to be asked.

"I...I want you to take Rachel with you..." Oswald shook his head sadly, "Ed, you know I can't do that! I'm might not even leave Gotham i don't know yet! I can't possibly take care of a child! I mean how can I protect her If I couldn't even..." Oswald choked on his words. Edward sighed and took his hand and squeezed him fondly. "Please Mr. Penguin! She's all I've got! I'm all she's got! I'll owe you! Anything!" Edward hated sounding so desperate, but being a father meant he had to make hard decisions. Oswald sighed, "If I need help with anything, and I get you out of Arkham if that happens, you'll owe me big time. Understand?" Edward smiled relieved and hugged Oswald tightly on impulse. "Thank you Mr. Penguin!" Oswald chuckled blushing a little. Ed's arms felt warm and safe around him. He patted his back shyly. "D-Dont mention it. And if we're technically going to be co-parents now, you can call me Oswald." He said. Edward felt relief, he knew Rachel would be safe with Mr. Penguin. Least he hoped so. Edward broke the hug, and said, "I'm going upstairs to see if she's asleep." Oswald nodded and smiled warmly at his dear friend. "Wait, Ed umm, if we're co parents now, and she stays with me while you're in arkham if it happens, will...will she be disgusted by me?" Edward looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Oswald, did you see how she was with you? It looked to me like a child playing with her best friend. I believe she has taken a liking to you. You're new to her. Besides, I think it's healthy for her to make friends after what she's been through." Edward said. Oswald looked at him in confusion. He was flattered to actually be accepted by Edward and his teenage daughter. Before Oswald could ask, Edward had already walked upstairs to Rachel's room.

Edward knocked on Rachel's door saying, "Rachel? Are you decent?" A tired yes was heard from the other side of the door. Edward slowly walked in to find her wearing her soft fleece EEyore pajamas. She smiled sleepily at him as he walked inside her room and sat on her bed. "How's Os? Is he going to be okay?" she asked. Edward nodded in response and said, "He's going to be just fine. You have school in the morning so get some sleep." Edward rubbed her head gently as she laid down. "Ed? What were you and Oswald talking about?" she asked. Edward sighed inwardly. "You don't need to worry about it sweetheart. Just get some rest, I'll get your lunch ready in the morning." Edward leant in, and kissed her forehead and made sure she was tucked in nicely. Rachel sighed as Edward rubbed her head gently as her eyes drooped and finally she was fast asleep. Edward stood up and slowly left her room. Edward went back to his room and got in bed beside Oswald and also fell asleep. TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Penguins and Video Games. *slight time skip.*

Rachel Mason sighed in relief when she returned from school. She ended up finding Oswald lounging on the couch watching tv. He perked up once he saw her. "How was your day?" he asked. Rachel smiled thinly. "Boring, but I guess it was alright." she replied. Oswald chuckled, and said, "School can be boring." Rachel then went upstairs. Once Oswald was alone, he pressed his hands to his forehead. Edward was still at work and had called him just before Rachel came home. Edward had called him with very disturbing news. People had started getting suspicious about that Kringle woman. Apparentally Ed may not have cleared his tracks as well as he thought. Oswald thought it was extremely stupid for Ed to have kept that stupid woman's glasses. He didn't know why but he felt an odd twinge of jealousy every time he looked at them. And what was worse was that Theo Galavan had been released from prison! Oswald remembered the anger and hate that he felt for that disgusting bastard! Oswald was going to massacre him! He breathed deeply remembering that Rachel was home and she didn't deserve his wrath. Oswald had grown a bit fond of her. But he didn't dare get attached. However, he was leaving that night with Jim to kill Galavan and he would have to tell Rachel. Speaking of which, when Jim had woken up in the apartment he literally thought Oswald was too dangerous to be around Rachel and had threatened Ed with terminating his parental rights should he do this again. That was another reason he was leaving. He didn't want Edward to lose his adoptive daughter because of him, it wouldn't be fair. So he would have to say goodbye to his new dearest friends and the thought of it pained him greatly. He knew he felt something for Edward, a deep fondness that he hoped only grew. He felt at home here.

Oswald sighed and limped upstairs to Rachel's room and saw her laying on her stomach playing video games. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Os! What's up?" she asked. Oswald returned the smile and sat down by her. "Oh nothing my dear. What are you doing?" he asked gesturing toward her video game. Rachel smirked and replied, "Playing my Marvel vs Capcom 3 game. Do you like video games?" Oswald shook his head, "I've never played them before. My mother always said they'd rot my brain." Oswald said. Rachel tried not to laugh and said, "Video games don't rot your brain! That's what junk food and soda does! At least, according to Ed." Rachel offered him a second controller. "Think you can win in a duel with me?" Oswald smiled and replied, "Maybe you should teach me. I don't think I have the skills you do." Rachel gasped in mock shock and said, "The king of Gotham? Asking me to help him play video games? What a lovely surprise! Sit back and watch the master at work!" Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Oh my goodness you've spent too much time with Ed!" Rachel laughed in response. The two played round after round of Marvel vs Capcom 3, with Oswald groaning in frustration every time he lost to Rachel. He had picked a number of hard characters he thought would kill her characters only for Rachel's Deadpool character to dice him up.

*That afternoon.*

Edward Nygma came home and heard laughing and and groans of frustration coming from upstairs. Edward almost laughed when he saw the two, Rachel with a huge goofy grin on her face, and Oswald with a grumpy look on his face. "How are you still alive?" Oswald shouted. Rachel only laughed, "Ossie, you have to use the power up button! Just keep punching him!" she encouraged. Oswald groaned before finally he managed to K.O her last character and in victory he stood up on her bed arms raised and shouting, "I'M THE KING OF MARVEL!" Rachel bursted out laughing, before she looked and saw Ed standing in her doorway trying and failing not to laugh. "You two having fun?" Edward asked.

Oswald finally noticing him, blushed furiously his cheeks turning beet red. "Uhh..." He sat down looking away from him. "Rachel taught me how to play video games." Rachel waved at him, "Hi Ed!" she chirped. Edward shook his head at the two. "Whatever shall I do with you two?" He said. Edward loved seeing Oswald and Rachel happy. Too bad the happy mood wouldn't last. For once, Edward thought he finally had a family, and now he was afraid he would lose his adoptive daughter and never see Oswald again. "Rachel, Oswald I need to speak with you both downstairs. We have things that must be discussed." Rachel looked at Edward and Oswald in confusion. She and Oswald followed him downstairs and they both sat on the couch. Edward looked startled and nervous. "Should I tell her?" Oswald asked. Edward nodded. Rachel had no idea what was going on. Oswald stood up sighing. "Rachel darling, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I..I'm leaving tonight." He said. Rachel gasped in shock. "What? Why?" she cried. Oswald shook his head, "Theo Galavan was released from prison and...he had my mother killed. And I'm going to make sure he never does it to anyone else." Oswald replied. Rachel only shook her head, "But you'll come back here right? You're going to live with us still right?" she asked. But Oswald shook his head again, "I'm sorry dove. I..I can't. You don't want to be taken from Ed do you?"

Rachel shook her head and replied, "N-No! T-They can't take me away! This is my home! I live with you and Ed!" Oswald sighed, he hated seeing the child so distressed. It was obvious she didn't like the idea of losing her new best friend. Even if he was a murderer. Oswald sighed and sat next to her rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry my dear. But I promise you, one day we will meet again! You can count on it!" Oswald said. Rachel looked at him and said, "Swear on it?" Oswald gave a half hearted chuckle. "Believe me my dear, I'm a man of my word." Oswald said sincerely. Rachel sighed and hugged him tightly. "Don't die." She said. Oswald squeezed back, before he let go and limped over to Edward. The hug he gave Edward was a little longer, like he thought he would be taken from him. "Thank you so much friend. I'm not going to forget either of you." Edward smiled as he let go and had honestly been shocked by Oswald's spontaneous show of affection. He had truly expected a handshake and nothing more. Rachel smiled at the two and was already inwardly screaming at them to kiss before she lost her mind. As a teenager she had her share of crushes and knew that Oswald might like Ed. It was obvious that Oswald would be perfect for him as they were both killers and total dorks. Rachel hoped she could somehow set them up. She was broken out of her train of thought by Edward. "Rachel, we need to leave before Oswald's men get here. Why don't you grab your phone, some clothes and your pajamas." Rachel nodded, and went upstairs.

*Moments later.*

Rachel came downstairs holding a black duffle bag filled with two shirts and a sweater, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a hair brush. Rachel was currently wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and converse sneakers. Edward smiled and ruffling her hair he asked, "Ready to go kiddo?" Rachel nodded and followed Edward outside to his car and turned briefly to wave at Oswald who waved back. Edward and Rachel ended up staying at a cheap motel which was a bit too shady for Ed's taste. Rachel plopped herself down on the bed sighing. "Will Os be okay?" she asked. Edward smiled sitting next to her, and rubbed her back. "He'll be fine sweetie. He's the king of Gotham. Nothing can hold him down." Edward said this with high hopes. Rachel nodded and swallowed. "Are you going to prison Ed?" Rachel asked. Edward shook his head, saying, "They won't be able to catch me. I promise." Rachel looked at him doubtful, but smiled none the less. At least he was trying to remain positive. Rachel yawned sleepily, rain started to fall on the roof of the motel as Rachel tried to keep her eyes open but failing. Edward walked into the room smiling at her. "I think it's time for you to go to bed missy." Edward said this with a hand on his hip as Rachel shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not...a bit sleepy Eddie." Rachel yawned her eyes drooping as Edward laid her back and tucked her in rubbing her head softly. "Shh. Get some sleep kiddo. Everything will be fine." Rachel tugged on Ed's arm. "Os is going to be okay isn't he?" Edward nodded smiling, "He's going to be just fine sweetheart. Now get some rest." Rachel slowly nodded off snuggling her head into the pillow drooling slightly. Edward smiled and kissed her forehead and went to sleep himself.

*A few minutes into Rachel's sleep*

Rachel tossed and turned in bed groaning. "No...No..No please stop...Eddie no!" Thunder roared in the distance as Rachel moaned again sweat beading her forehead.

*in the dream*

Rachel was alone in the GCPD morgue. She walked toward one of the drawers as if compelled, the label on the drawer had the initials K.K. Rachel slowly opened it gasping when she saw the pale dead body of Kristen Kringle. She slowly backed up only for the dead Kristen's eyes to shoot open and grab her wrist hard. The dead woman sat up on the slab glaring at her. "Somethings coming for you child. They will manipulate the ones you love and turn them against each other." Kristen hissed. Rachel trembled in fear at her words. "Wh-What can I do? How do I stop it?" Kristen pulled her closer by the wrist grip tightening. "Look for the symbol. The symbol of your origins. You must be careful child. For the beast with the face of a woman shall strike and will cause fear and betrayal. Only your fire within can stop them!" Rachel screamed as a searing pain went through her body as she received flashes, Oswald looking frightened, Ed smiling madly, a kind old man that oddly resembles Oswald, being killed. Rachel screamed louder as her head began to throb violently.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Rachel shook her head as Kristen let go laughing darkly.

*The waking world*

Edward suddenly woke up to sharp petrified screams and quickly bolted out of bed and found Rachel screaming and writhing on the bed. "EDDIE! NO! PLEASE!" Edward ran and grabbed her trying to hold her down. "Rachel! Rachel honey! It's just another nightmare that's all! Wake up honey I'm right here!" Edward cried desperate. Rachel snapped her eyes open and flinched when he touched her head. "You...you were in my dream. You..you." Rachel couldn't finish as hot tears trailed down her cheeks. Edward sighed and smiled reassuringly and held her close. "It was only a dream darling. Just a very bad dream. I'm not going to hurt you." Edward started to rub Rachel's back soothingly as Rachel held him tightly crying. "I..I'm sorry Ed. I didn't mean to wake you up." Edward chuckled and rubbed her head. "It's alright sweetheart." Rachel nodded burying her face in Ed's chest she looked up at him tearfully. "You...you're not going to leave are you? You're not going to let them take you right?" Rachel choked out. Edward smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. "No. I promise." Rachel nodded before she asked, "What about Oswald? D...do you think he's okay?" Edward smiled and nodded. "I'm sure of it. Mr Penguin can handle anything." Rachel nodded still unsure. It was then that Edward turned on the news when Rachel paled. They were talking about how they finally captured Oswald for the murder of Theo Galavan. "We..we have to see him Ed!" Edward nodded and soon they began the drive back to Ed's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Secrets and Suspicions

Rachel was walking down the sidewalks of Gotham. It had been a week since they caught him. Rachel remembered how scared he looked. She sighed trying to push that face out of her head. 'I hope Os will be okay.' she thought. Rachel walked toward an old building and stepped up toward the door and knocked."Cat? Its me Rach." she called. Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps come toward the door and Selina Kyle threw open the door, a concerned look on her face. "Oh my god! Rach are you okay?" she asked seeing the look on her friend's face. Rachel sighed as she felt tears burning at her eyes. "C-Cat...I...I'm..I dont know!" she put her head in her hands as Selina pulled her inside arm wrapped around her shoulder. "What happened Rach? Please you can tell me." Rachel sighed, and looked at Selina tears starting to fall. "T-they caught Os! They took him to Arkham...I..I'm worried Ed will get taken too...also..something else..." Rachel shook her head as Selina quickly wrapped her arms around her. She felt sorry for Rachel. The girl had gotten attached to this little family that she found. Of course Ed and Oswald had only been room mates but still she had grown close to him as hard as it would be to believe. Selina sighed as she rubbed her friend's back. "I'm so sorry Rach! He'll be fine. Promise! What else happened?" Rachel shook her head. "I..had a dream last night...Ed was in it...something happened to him...I don't know what's going on!" Rachel shook her head. Selina nodded at her, "Rach listen to me. Whatever is going on you have to be strong! Don't let this break you." Rachel nodded and said, "In the dream Kristen came to me to...She said something is after me...a beast and she's going to cause betrayal and destruction. I'm scared Cat. I...I can't lose another family i just can't!" Selina held her tighter allowing her to cry and said, "Don't worry Rach. Whatever is going to happen hasn't happened yet. Until then I think you'd better prepare for when it does. I can help." Rachel wiped her eyes and looked at her, "R-really? Okay." Rachel nods a determined look on her face. Selina smirked and the rest of the day they trained Selina teaching her every fight move she knew, and Rachel never missed a beat, kicking, punching at the punching bag in the basement. Selina cheered her on as Rachel fought like a caged tiger letting the dark entity within out as her eyes grew into a violent red, and her nails grew into claws tearing at the punching bag with an angered scream. "Damn Rach! You alright?" Rachel looked back at her panting, her eyes glowing a fiery orange causing Selina to gap in shock. "I...I'm fine i think." Rachel felt the fire within her blood, burning and making her feel a hidden fury deep inside. Venom whispering to her. 'You're getting stronger Rachel. Don't fight your powers.' Rachel gasped as she felt the powers within, and with a scream she held her hands out as fire shot out of her hands and literally burned the punching bag in the center. Rachel groaned feeling light headed as her powers drifted calming down. Selina rushed over to her before she could faint although she was shocked at what she had just witnessed. "Oh my god Rachel what the hell was that? Are you okay?" Rachel shook her head feeling weak and groaned as the pounding in her head grew worse. She couldn't concentrate, her vision blurring in and out, "I..I...I d-don't know...I..I.." Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her nose beginning to bleed. Selina shook her but could not get a response.

*Minutes later*

Edward was sitting in the Medical Examiner's office seething. Jim was suspicious! He knew it! Thought poor little Ed couldn't figure out that he was on to him! If he found out he knew he might lose his daughter and he couldn't let that happen! Sighing he put his head back and groaned. He was feeling a lot of stress at the moment. Speaking of Rachel, he hadn't heard from her since she went to see a friend of hers. He had assumed it was someone from school. He hoped it wasn't a boy. He didn't believe she was old enough to date yet. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket and Edward fished out his phone and answered. "Hello? Yes this is Edward Nygma. What?" His face paled. "Where is she? Is she alright?" Edward felt his heart pounding, something had happened to Rachel and she had been taken to the hospital. Edward breathed slowly, fear rising in his chest, finally he said, "I-I'll be right there. Thank you." He hung up and ran his hand through his brown hair causing it to get all messy. He paced the room before he quickly took the examination outfit he had on and the gloves as well, and raced to his own office and grabbed his car keys from his desk and ran back out trying hard not to panic only to run into Jim Gordon. Jim looked at him concerned, "Ed? What happened? You okay?" Edward shook his head and tried not to glare at him. "Uhh I...I have to go... R-Rachel... She...there was an accident!" Edward shook his head violently as he felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't let that idiot Gordon see him like this! Unbeknownst of Ed's inner turmoil Jim instead looked genuinely concerned and nodded. "It's okay Ed. I'll tell Barnes. Your kid needs you now more than ever." Edward smiled a bit and said, "Thank you detective."

Without another word Edward hurried out of the GCPD and hurried into his car and drove off. He allowed himself a moment to think as he quickly drove to the hospital. How could this have happened? Did she do something stupid trying to impress someone? Edward shook that thought away. No she couldn't have! Did someone else hurt her? Edward felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten making his knuckles go white. If someone hurt his little girl there was going to be hell to pay! Edward tried to stifle his boiling rage at the idea of his child being harmed by someone else. The very idea infuriated him! But then again, he didn't have all the facts yet and he knew that he might be over thinking things but it seemed like the most logical assumption. Edward may have only adopted Rachel, but it seemed like he had grown a strong bond with the young orphan teen. Edward sighed in relief as he pulled up and quickly exited his car and ran through the doors of the hospital and ran to the front desk to find a bored looking woman sitting at a desk. Edward ran up to her and before she could say anything, he said, "Where is she? Where's Rachel Mason?" His voice came out hoarse and a bit agitated. The woman looked up at him a bit annoyed and replied, "Name and relation to the patient please." Edward tried not to groan in annoyance and simply said, "Edward Nygma. I'm her adoptive father. Where is she?" It came out a bit harsher than he intended but he didn't care at this point. The woman simply nodded, seemingly ignoring his harsh tone and typed on her computer. Finally she looked at him and said, "She's in room 109. It's just down the hall. Someone should be with you shortly." Edward nodded frantically, thanking the woman and quickly hurried down the hall. Edward found the room with ease and nervously he pushed the door open and almost gasped at the state his daughter was in. Rachel was extremely pale, breathing shallowly. Edward could hear the heart monitor above her bed beeping slowly. He quickly went to her side and sat down on a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. "Rachel? What happened to you kiddo?" Edward sighed looking at her weakened state. 'She's fine Ed. Just blew a fuse is all.' Edward shook his head at his other self.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a middle aged woman dressed sharply in business attire, her graying auburn hair tied in a bun. "Hello mister Nygma. I'm doctor Greene. I have a few questions for you." Edward looked up at her and nodded weakly. "Excuse me but you don't exactly look like a doctor miss." Doctor Greene simply smiled and replied, "I'm a psychiatrist mister Nygma. From Gotham child services?" Edward paled slightly when she said this and nodded again a bit worried.

"What's this about doctor Greene? What's going on?" Doctor Greene sighed and said, "This is only routine mister Nygma I can assure you. Your daughter came to this hospital very, very sick. She was practically comatose when she came in. I was hoping you could share some information about her medical history if possible." Edward gulped and nodded nervously, he took a breath and spoke,

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest but her caseworker had told me that she suffered from chronic nightmares and insomnia. I've been trying to help her with that." Doctor Greene nodded and wrote something in her clipboard. "Hmm. I believe miss Mason's caseworker gave me her file last week. According to my research, your daughter also suffers from chronic depression, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, she has shown signs of abandonment issues, terribly low self esteem and anxiety. Were you aware of this mister Nygma?" Edward looked at her in shock and shook his head. "That...That's impossible. I...I would've seen the signs! Rachel was never really shy with me or anyone else." Doctor Greene nodded and said, "It seems you are close to her. I'm afraid the same can't be said for Rachel. I've been told from the school that she seemed distant, not willing to engage with the other students or teachers. We also discovered scars on her wrists. Has your daughter been stressed lately? Has she ever tried to harm herself in your presence?" Edward was shocked and disgusted. How could this woman accuse his little girl of harming herself? It just wasn't possible! But then he remembered the first time he saw those faint scars himself. Could she have? If so, was it happening again? Edward felt so confused and shocked. He knew she was hiding a darkness within, was this what she meant? Impossible! If what this woman was saying was true then what could've triggered it? Edward ran his hand through his hair again and looked at Doctor Greene. "N...no she hasn't. I...I..I'm not sure this has anything to do with Rachel doctor Greene." Doctor Greene nodded in understanding and said, "I just need to gather as much information as possible mister Nygma. You're friends with someone named Oswald Cobblepot am I correct?" Edward paled slightly and nodded nervously. "He..he's in Arkham Asylum right now. Rachel's been writing him letters."

*A few hours later. Night.*

Edward sat on his couch sneering at the picture of Jim Gordon in the newspaper. He was angry and bitter. His daughter was comatose in the hospital and he had to speak to some ignorant psychiatrist who had questioned him non stop. Edward was worrying about Rachel and also stressed out because he thought Jim Gordon suspected him. His mind drifted to Oswald. What was he doing right now? Was he okay? Since Oswald had been put in Arkham he felt...empty. He couldn't explain it. He had gotten letters back from Oswald and they had been...quite troublesome. Were they hurting him? Edward clenched his teeth in anger at the thought. He had also written to Oswald since his incarceration, with Rachel's encouragement. It was through the letters that he found out about something horrible. They had been mentally torturing him! And Oswald had tried to tell Jim, according to the letters, but he just abandoned him. It made Edward feel more hatred toward Jim, he didn't know what was making him feel so strongly about that, but he did. He never told Rachel about Oswald being tortured. It would break her. Edward swore he would get his revenge, not only for Oswald, but his child as well knowing how much this would hurt her if he had told her what was happening with Oswald. Neither of them deserved to suffer. Edward grinned to himself as he drew a green question mark around the picture of Jim Gordon laughing to himself as he did. Oh would Jimmy be in for a treat!


End file.
